


Dark Pulse

by wickedvirtues



Series: Pokemon Ship Self-Indulgence [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: "barely any content? cant have shit gotta do it myself", (flushed emoji), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Headcanons galore :D, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, OK SERIOUS TAGS START HERE:, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers looks intimidating but he's also baby, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Self-Indulgent, Sonia's baby, Tags May Change, and summaries, and surprisingly strong, fast burn, help how did i even come up with this ship, i dont even have a plot in mind, im always a slut for writing characters cuddling, kinda plotless, my brain said "hey u know that thing NOBODY ships? u ship it now", pls help im in hell, probably cuddling, theres like 3 fics, these tags r dumb im very tired rn, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedvirtues/pseuds/wickedvirtues
Summary: This is literally just cliche rarepair self-indulgence w/ a shitty title and im sorryEver since those two weirdos with shitty hair showed up, Sonia's mind has been on a certain former gym-leader who specializes in dark types. But she can't be crushing, right? That's dumb. She's got more important things to focus on. And besides, if she hears Raihan tease her one more time, she might climb his stupidly tall body just to punch him in the face.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nezu | Piers/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Ship Self-Indulgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820872
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> peepeepoopoo 
> 
> this has like 0 planned out plot sorry lol 
> 
> I headcanon Piers' voice as a mix of Andy Biersack and Gerard Way but kinda british if that makes sense 
> 
> ok stream fire drill <3
> 
> im very tired while writing this so it probably s u c c

The door to the lab opened slowly, Sonia stepping in and taking a deep breath. The air smelled clear, a faint scent of chemicals and cleaning supplies. Even though it was rather chill in the lab, her cheeks and the tips of her ears still felt hot. She buried her face in her hands, groaning softly. Of _course_ her friends had to tease her today of all days. She was just glad she'd had some sort of excuse to get back to the lab early.

Okay, maybe she did have some sort of...attraction...towards Piers, which had grown stronger after they'd dealt with those two weirdos with awful hair. But it wasn't a crush. She was too old to have crushes. And even if she wasn't, she had more important things to think about. Like her Dynamax research, or helping the next Gym challengers, or taking care of Yamper. And those things _weren't_ made easier by a combination of a teasing friend-group and a brain who couldn't seem to ignore one of the former Gym leaders.

She hadn't thought much of Piers before all of this, but now that she had actually interacted with him a bit more, she could appreciate a lot of things about him. Like how he was a good brother to Marnie, and how he was still strong in battle even though he didn't Dynamax, or how he had really nice hair...she shook her head and stepped further into the lab. God, she really needed to focus. She pulled out her most recent notes and her pen, taking a deep breath. Maybe she could get a little bit of work done before she headed out later.

That probably wasn't a realistic goal, considering she was still distracted, but she could at least be a little bit productive. She pressed her pen to the paper and pulled up a video of a recent battle, eyes fixed on the Dynamaxed Pokemon. She had learned a lot, thanks to Gloria and Hop, but she wanted to know _more_. Besides, research had always intrigued her, and it would be useful to pass the time

It would've gone faster if Hop was there, but he was out with Gloria. Sonia didn't really mind. The teen was a hard worker, and he deserved a break every once in awhile. Besides, he was cute with Gloria, and she liked having a bit of alone time every so often. The only noises were the sounds of Yamper sleeping, Rookidees outside, and the video playing in front of her. It was almost peaceful.

After she had written down a few pages of notes, she put them safely away and turned to her Yamper. Its small tongue poked out of its mouth as it slept. Sonia smiled and knelt down, scratching between its ears. Its eyes opened slowly and it leapt to its small paws, running in a circle around her legs. She picked up the short, dog-like Pokemon and brought them both to the couch, settling down on one of the cushions.

She sighed, lifting her Yamper in her hands. "You're lucky, Yamper. You don't have to deal with all this silly human stuff," she pouted her lips. Yamper barked in reply, squirming free to lay on her stomach. "I have to get ready later," she muttered. The Pokemon either didn't understand what she said, or didn't care, as its eyes closed once again. "...Okay, I guess I can lay around for a little bit. I don't have to go until..." she looked down, surprised at the amount of time she had left. "...Huh, that's more time than I expected."

.

Sonia slowly maneuvered her arms until she could comfortably hold her phone. She rolled her shoulders and her mind started to wander again. Mostly to Piers, and her research, and other random things. She was calmer now, but she knew Piers would be with them later that day. And if she knew Raihan, which she _did_ , she knew there'd be excessive teasing. She cursed the fact he was unnecessarily tall, because if he wasn't she'd definitely get some sort of revenge.

Nessa would probably join in too. And Leon, despite being less actively involved, would probably watch with that 'Knowing Look'. Well, at least she had some time to prepare herself. She leaned back on her soft pillow. She reached up to undo her ponytail, letting her long hair fall loose against the couch as she tossed the hair tie aside. It was uncomfortable to sleep with it in, the way she positioned herself, and it didn't take that long to redo it when she needed to.

Careful to move around Yamper, she slipped her oversized coat off. She let it fall to the floor in a small heap. It exposed her teal, cropped shirt that she usually wore. One hand gently ran through Yamper's fur as she scrolled through her phone, eyes drooping slightly. She didn't remember the last time she had gotten a decent amount of sleep, due to research or plain old insomnia. It wasn't _bad_ , but it still gave her small bags under her eyes.

Just a little nap couldn't hurt, right?

-

She'd overslept. Of course she'd overslept! She'd only been woken up by Yamper standing on her stomach before hopping to the floor. "Shit-" she muttered. Luckily, it was only by a few minutes. She scrambled to grab her bag and make herself look presentable. Okay, maybe she _had_ needed that extra sleep. She felt much more alert, but it was still inconvenient. She scrolled to her contacts and noticed she had missed messages from Nessa. She ran a hand through her hair as she headed out the door.

She sent a quick 'sorry, got distracted, omw,' text before she went to summon a Corviknight taxi. Their meeting area wasn't far, thankfully. She stuffed her phone into her bag as the large bird Pokemon stood in front of her. Okay, this wasn't so bad. It could've been a lot worse, considering everything. Maybe she'd actually be able to have a decent conversation with a certain someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i procrastinated updating for so long blame twitter & me listening to will wood songs on repeat 
> 
> there will probably be fluffy ship stuff next chapter cause im *impatient*

Almost as soon as Sonia caught up with her friends, Raihan was using the top of her head as an armrest. "Someone overslept," he grinned down at her as he spoke. Sonia narrowed her eyes, moving so that his arm was no longer resting on her head. She had overslept, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. She was already dealing with being teased over a "crush".

"I didn't oversleep! I got distracted by..research." Well, that was _partially_ true, at least. "Some of us have important things to do, Mr. 'I-take-a-selfie-every-five-seconds'." Raihan was about to retort when Leon looked up from his phone. Sonia glanced over, raising a brow slightly. Leon quickly typed something before catching her gaze. He smiled, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Piers said he'll be here in a few minutes." Sonia felt her heart rate increase almost instantly, which she thought was _stupid_ because they weren't even going to do anything except hang out. She cursed her brain for making her feel this way and then glanced around for Nessa. She spotted her fixing her hair and walked over quickly. The Water type Gym leader looked up at her, closing the small mirror she had in her palm.

"Do I look okay?" Sonia asked. Nessa pursed her lips, and then reached up to fix a few stray hairs and adjust her little heart clips. Sonia fidgeted with her hands, intertwining her fingers as she waited for Nessa to finish. After a couple moments, the other woman leaned back and gave her a thumbs up. Sonia felt a rush of relief. If Nessa thought she looked alright, then she was fine.

She startled when she heard the loud cry of a Corviknight. Nessa patted her shoulder. "Relax, Sonia! We've done this before and the only bad thing that happened was Raihan hinting at it." Sonia took a deep breath and nodded. She was right, really, they'd been around each other plenty after the incident, and nothing had gone _wrong_ if she remembered correctly.

The two of them walked over to the small group that had gathered, Nessa settling next to Milo. Piers was standing with Leon and Raihan, talking about something with the former champion. Raihan looked over and smirked. "Hey Sonia!" He made his voice purposefully louder, and she grit her teeth as she half-smiled and walked over, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger as she did so.

"Hey, Piers," she greeted. _Good- that was normal sounding_ she thought. Her shoulders relaxed slightly. As long as Raihan didn't try anything (or just tell him about her crush, but she didn't think he'd be that blunt), then this would be easy. "I-It's nice to see you again," she added.

"Hey," he replied. After a second, he tilted his head slightly. "Yer hair is down," he noted. She ran her fingers through a few loose strands, nodding. "It looks nice," he added. She felt her ear tips grow hot. She stuttered out something ineligible, tugging at the locks between her fingers. Raihan nudged her and she cleared her throat.

Uh- thanks! I guess putting it up just slipped my mind." She swore she saw a faint smile twitch at the ends of the taller man's lips before he turned back to Leon. She swallowed thickly and glanced over at Nessa. The other woman gave her a slight nod. _Okay, this is all fine. I'm fine!_ she thought. She just had to act like a normal human being, which she was 90% sure she was capable of.

"Sonia only beat ya by a few minutes," Raihan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "she needed her beauty rest," he added. Sonia rolled her eyes, and gave him a playful shove. It didn't do much, but it still got her point across. He returned the gesture and she had to dig her heels into the ground to keep from stumbling. It worked, so she decided that it was a win in her book.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "I already told you I was researching!" Raihan's brow quirked and she decided that she needed to sell it a bit more. "I've got a lot of lab work to do, the subjects I work with aren't exactly simple to figure out, even with Hop around." She leaned back, tugging at her sleeve. "Not that you'd be interested anyways," she waved her hand dismissively. "How's Marnie been doing as the new Gym Leader, Piers?"

"Pretty well," he replied. "She was a lil nervous at first, but she's gotten the hang of it." He smiled again, this time more prominent. "Think it's kinda helped her get over not being the Champion." Sonia still remembered Gloria's matches against Hop and Marnie, even though it'd been awhile. The current Champion was, while a bit blunt, a good fit for the region all things considered.

They continued like that for a few more hours, until Sonia checked the time and stood from where she'd been sitting next to Nessa. "I should probably get back to the lab-" she announced. "It's getting kinda late and I still have some work to finish." She slid her phone into her pocket and cracked her knuckles, stretching slightly to feel a bit less stiff. "See you guys next time," she added.

"Need me to call you a taxi or anything?" Leon asked. Sonia paused, considering the distance from the lab. _It wouldn't be that far, and it's a nice night out,_ really needed a taxi for some reason, the service was available for another couple of hours.

"Think i'll walk back. 'S nice out." She wished she had brought her jacket with her, but she could deal with a little bit of wind. She had left the door open for Yamper so he wasn't trapped, and he'd been fed, so she didn't really need to rush. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I think i'll come with ya," she froze, blinking slowly as she turned to Piers. "If that's alright, of course. Marnie will probably be glad to have me gone for a little bit longer. She took a deep breath of chill air and forced herself to smile as naturally as possible. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure everyone else around her could hear it loud and clear, and she suddenly felt a lot warmer.

"S-Sure!"

_'Well, I did ask what the worst thing that could happen was ___


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokemon phase go brrrrr 
> 
> a lot of dialogue in this one but i want to add cute Flustered Cuddling in the next chapter so >:3c

Sonia's heart raced in her chest as the two of them walked towards her town. She twirled locks of bright hair around her finger as the heels of her boots landing with soft thuds against the well-worn path. She knew the way like the back of her hand- Magnolia had sent her out time and time again for meaningless chores or studies in the Wild Area. But she always liked being away from the lab (and the constant nagging), so she had never really minded.

She had also never really minded silence, but she swore Piers heard the rapid beating of her heart in her chest, and she was fighting to keep her face from turning the same shade of red as an Applin. "So...how is Marnie?" It was a simple, kind of boring question, but she figured it would get at least _some_ kind of conversation started. She was starting to tire of of the sounds of early-route Pokemon chittering away in the tall grass, and she wanted something to possibly come out of their walk.

"She's good," a grin formed on his face, and she found herself admiring how it looked on his sharp features. _No, bad Sonia, don't be weird because of your stupid crush_ she scolded herself. "Don't tell her I said this, cause she'll sick Morpeko on me, but I think she has a thing for Gloria." Sonia raised a brow slightly, imaginining the loud, confident Champion with the quiet, somewhat withdrawn new Spikemuth Gymleader. It was certainly an interesting combination to think about.

"Gloria, really?" He nodded. "I think they'd be cute together. I mean, they definitely have some chemistry." The two had been almost inseperable during their Gym Challenge, when they'd managed to meet up. Marnie had been one of the first to congraulate Gloria on her championship. Even Hop had made jokes about the two of them being the real rivals, but Gloria had reassured him that he had number one rival position in her heart. _Looks like me and Marnie are in the same position,_ she thought with a soft chuckle. "Maybe one of them will actually confess at some point."

"Psh, I already told Marnie i'll do it for her if she doesn't," he huffed out a laugh. "Of course she told me I 'absolutely couldn't do that ever'." Sonia giggled, feeling a warm, comfortable feeling spread through her body. "Oh- looks like we're here." She blinked as she realized that _oh yeah, we're back at the lab._ "I had a nice time, Sonia. But I should probably start heading back before it gets too dark." She glanced up at the sky, noticing the dark hue of purple and the tiny stars.

"Wait!" She silently cursed her lack of tact, "uh, what I mean is, it's already dark out, the Taxis probably won't be operating for much longer. You should uh- stay here for the night. If you want. Gran's not here right now so i'm sure it'll be fine." He stared at her for a moment before shrugging. She hastily unlocked the door, letting both of them in before locking it again. Magnolia had the key, it'd be fine.

"I'll text Marnie, she'll probably want to know where I am." Sonia nodded before deciding to change. She headed to her room and slipped into a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants, took the clips out of her hair and set them in her drawer where she always kept them. When she came back Piers was slipping his phone back into his pocket. He glanced over and she was sure she was hallucinating when she saw the faintest bit of red spread over his cheeks. "We uh- might have to share my bed, if that's alright. The couch isn't really comfortable and the guest room isn't quite ready yet"

"Y-Yeah, that's fine." Sonia took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _It's just Piers, relax. You two have slept in the same place plenty of times, just...with the others too._ "So- i'll take this side and you'll take the other?" He gestured to the bed, and she nodded. That seemed reasonable. "Thanks for letting me stay over. I've always hated having to go all the way back to Spikemuth at night- the Zigzagoon get especially restless and I end up having to spend at least ten minutes calming all of 'em down so I can actually reach my place."

"Oh, it's no problem! I'd hate to have to make you go all the way back at this hour." She glanced at the clock and realized it really wasn't that late. "We can watch something for a little bit, if you want? I thought it was later than it actually was," she shrugged. _It always gets dark so early this time of year, I'm going to have to adjust to it again,_ she thought as she settled next to him on the couch.

The two ended up watching shitty shows, laughing at the horrible acting, costumes, and Pokemon pronunciations, it was like these people had never seen a Skwovet in their lives (judging by the fake accents, they probably hadn't). When they finally decided to turn in for the night, Sonia was a lot more relaxed than she had been. She flopped down on her side of the bed, adjusting her position slightly as Piers did the same. "I really like your company Piers, you're fun to talk to," she mumbled, her voice slightly lower with tiredness. He looked over, a soft smile on his face. She decided that she liked how it looked. He normally wore a slightly annoyed expression, with half-lidded eyes and his lips downturned slightly. This was different but...nice.

"I like yours too, Sonia." It was all he said before they eventually passed out, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to them. It wasn't a familiar feeling, sharing her bed between the two of them with Yamper at the foot of it, but it wasn't awful either. She knew Magnolia would never let her hear the end of it if she was back by the morning, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. Her thoughts fizzled out as she finally drifted into a deep sleep, the rest of the world fading away into a comfortable relaxation.


End file.
